metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivors
The survivors are NPC's in the second level of Metal Slug 3 and the fourth mission of Metal Slug 4. Information In the 2nd mission of Metal Slug 3, the survivors are dazed and injured passengers of the plane that went down over the quarantined area of The Ten Commandments of Moses' crash site. The Zombies use their infectious fluid on the survivors (as well as the players, resulting in Transformations), creating more zombies. One by one the survivors will join the legions of undead, unless of course the player can stop the advancing zombie hordes before they have a chance to assimilate more survivors. In addition, a team of scientists were conducting research in the area, but were forced to flee when the zombies attacked. Five of them were seen running away in the beginning of the mission, while less fortunate members can be found deeper in. The Rebel Infantry, who arrived at the site before the heroes, have also witnessed some of their members turned into Zombies as well. The survivors are also found in the 4th mission of Metal Slug 4 along the upper path (the other path leads to mummies instead). This time, they are visitors and staff of the amusement park when it was attacked by the Amadeus Syndicat, who used an amusement park robot. Big Jun to turn everyone in the area into Zombies and Mummies with biochemical bubble. Type of Survivors *'Man - '''This man's arm and leg are injured, but still can limp across the ground. If turned into a Zombie, he will vomit into cupped hands and then hurl it at the player. *'Elderly Man-''' This elderly man has a bleeding stomach injury and can't walk. If turned into a Zombie, he will launch infectious fluid by opening his ribcage. *'Woman-' This crying woman does not have any injuries visible to the camera, although she may have hidden leg injuries, as she can't walk. If turned into a Zombie, she will vomit directly at the player. *'Scientists' - These scientists were sent to the Meteor Crash Site. However, they were unaware of the The Ten Commandments of Moses' ability to turn people into zombies. Five uninjured scientists are seen at the beginning of the mission, fleeing in terror, while zombified scientists are found closer to the Meteor Crash Site. Zombie scientists use their intestines as a kind of "hose" in an attempt to spray infectious fluid at the player. *'Teenage Boy -' This Teenager's shoulder is injured, and he can't walk. If turned into a Zombie, he squirts infectious fluid from his brain cavity by squeezing his head. *'Rebel Infantry' - The Rebel Army arrived at the Meteor Crash Site well before our heroes. Unfortunately for them, several of their soldiers were turned into Zombies, which are encountered near the end of the level, right before the battle with Monoeyes and the The Ten Commandments of Moses. Like the other zombies, Zombie Rebels are far more resilient than ordinary humans, they can withstand many round before death. They are also unique in that they will leap at the player rather than attacking from a distance, exploding upon contact with the ground or the player. It is also interesting to note that these Zombies do not trip as often as the others, and can walk much faster. They can be confused easily by jumping over them. *'Fake Zombies -' These guys work at the amusement park as employees just like Fake Mummies. These are not even real Zombies. They only occur once in the series. They are found in mission 4 when you take the Zombies route. They are completely harmless and some fake Zombies seen roaring the player, some others are seen running from the Zombies. If they turned into Zombies, the same sprite and attack are the same the Zombies guy. *'Fake Mummies- '''These guys work at the amusement park as employees just like Fake Zombies. These are not even real mummies. They only occur once in the series. They are found in mission 4 when you take the Mummies route. They are completely harmless and doesn't really move anywhere. Before they are revealed to be fake they will appear to be doing a roar at the player, basically the same sprite mummies use to breathe purple gas, except when these type's eyes move creepily. Once they are revealed they will just sit in the same place scared.Some of them are running from the Mummies. *'Tar Man '''- This guys are possibly the survivors of the plane crash near The Ten Commandments of Moses. Tar Man do not have a human sprite, as they are only seen in zombie form. This unique kind of zombie was the first one to appear at the quarantined area of The Ten Commandments of Moses. It is much tougher than other zombies, due to the time it's been zombified, and is also taller and much faster with much more health than most zombies. It attacks by throwing a wide spread of zombies fluid with his hands. When situated above his victim, he can also fall onto his victim and explode. Either way, the victim will turn into a zombie. Category:Lists